koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daqiao
Da Qiao is character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3 and is one of the characters cut in Dynasty Warriors 6. She is Xiao Qiao's eldest sister, known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is the wife of Sun Ce. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 17 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, both sisters were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo and later saved by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who married the two girls after. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu faced a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Da Qiao's Dynasty Warriors 5 Musou Mode revolves on her contributions to Sun Ce, who only wanted her to be safe from harm. Throughout the story, she struggles to make herself fight alongside her husband and become stronger along the way. She later on contributed greatly at the battle of Xia Kou, helping a finally accepting Sun Ce while on his mysterious condition. Her ending involved Sun Ce almost getting over his illness, thanking his wife for keeping him alive. Warriors Orochi Da Qiao appears as an enemy for the Orochi Army in Sekigahara, where she struggles to fight against her husband who became a rebel against the Orochi forces. Sun Ce then gave his wife a request to stay with Sun Quan (who was still angry with the fact about his brother's rebellion) in which Da Qiao accepted nonetheless. In Anegawa, she was held hostage again by the Orochi forces. Dong Zhuo attempts to approach Da Qiao, angering Sun Ce. Throughout the stage, Sun Ce prevents Dong Zhuo from trying to lay a finger on his wife, even if it almost costs a wipeout on the main camp (only to be protected by Ieyasu's iron will). After being rescued, Da Qiao then joins the Wu Army. Character Information Personality Da Qiao, being the older sister of the Two Qiaos, is portrayed as a feminine, mature, and sensible woman. She tries her hardest to contribute to her husband and to become stronger, sometimes staying away from trouble if must. Her personality is shy and calm whenever treating other people, close to being a "damsel in distress" in various situations. Appearance Da Qiao's clothing strikes bolder shades of red and blue in the games she appears on. She usually wears a short skirt or a dress, with matching knee-high socks and high-heeled shoes, reflecting more on her feminine side. The colors on her fans also complement her personality with colors of purple, magenta, and pink. In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, she has long hair in pigtails, with flowerlike accessories on her hair. In Dynasty Warriors 5, her hair became a lot shorter with braided pigtails, and a flowery comb attached with a short white veil to truly differentiate herself with her sister, Xiao Qiao. In the Dynasty Warriors 6 Artbook, it seems that her hairstyle is still from her DW5 incarnation yet her dress was identical to her sister's. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"That's gotta hurt!" *"Move please!" *"Now I'm serious!" *"I can do it!" *"Xiao Qiao~!" *"Where are you Lord Sun Ce?!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Qiao Beauty *Power: 42 *Stage: Battle of Xu Chang *Requirements: Defeat Dian Wei and his officers - Deng Ai and Hu Zhi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Mortal Beauty *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 19 Peacock Urn, Level 15 Nanman Armor, Level 11 Horned Helm, Level 15 Star Seven Sash *Stage: Battle of the Wu Territory *Requirements: Defeat the 3 guest Generals prior to the falling rock ambush attack, each of them within 1 minute of their appearance. Then achieve a 300 K.O. count. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Qiao Beauty *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Heavy *Stats: Luck +18, Attack +16, Life +15, Defense +15, Musou +19 *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou (Wu) *Location: North of Cai Mao's position. *Requirements: Defeat Cai Mao and Gan Ning before Ling Tong is defeated. Gallery Image:Da qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Daqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:A-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork (Da Qiao is on right) Image:Rotk9 theqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX appearance. Da Qiao is on the right. Image:Cameos_kessenIII.jpg|Da Qiao's cameo in Kessen III. Category:Wu characters